YWE Nitro 2017
Match Card YWE Championship Alieus © vs. AJ Reyez w/PJ Skillz Handicap Match Phenom vs. DoggyDog & Max Mercury YWE Tag Team Championship New Mexicoolz (Phsychoz & Double D) © vs. SWED (Roacher & Francaios) Lula w/Ginji vs. Bruizah w/Yung Kash Triple Threat Match for the YWE US Championship Ciphea © vs. Kid Wild vs. CrazyOne US Championship #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match Brett Storm vs. Paul Omega vs. Justin James vs. Diamond Deuce Background Fatal 4 Way US No.1 Contenders: 4 men Compete to be the No.1 contenders for the US title. Brett Storm has a chance to gain his first title match but he must beat Paul Omega again who attacked him after their match last month. Justin is looking to continue his winning streak and win the US title and Diamond Deuce is looking to bounce back from the last CPV. US Title - Ciphea© vs Kid Wild vs CrazyOne: Ciphea is eagerly waiting for his next challenge. Kid Wild claims he can beat Ciphea for the title as he has beaten him before while CrazyOne makes his Raw CPV debut in this match. Lula vs Bruizah: Lula claimed the Bro Code are now finished playing around and following the rules of YWE as Lula aims to conquer YWE. He and 1 of his 2 brothers Ginji attacked Mo' Money after the match. Bruizah claims Lula is a chump and he can take him one on one. Tag Titles - New Mexicoolz© vs SWED: After 6 years the New Mexicoolz have become the tag champions again, and in style. They give SWED props for being a formidable tag team but their time is now over. SWED activate their rematch clause in hope that New Mexicoolz will have the shortest Tag Title reign in history. Phenom vs Doggy Dog & Max Mercury: Tornado is doing everything is his power to keep Phenom out of the main event so he has sent the new Union member his first task of stopping Phenom from progressing.He also tells Doggy Dog if he helps with this task he will be 'trusted' even more and be one step closer to joining the Union. DDog is quoted in saying he wishes not to "Babysit" Max Mercury but will do what is necessary. YWE Title - Alieus© vs AJ Reyez: Reyez won the No.1 contenders match against Phenom at Extreme Rules so he is now getting his chance at the Tornado. PJ Skillz asks to be in the match as he feels the Union let him down last CPV. Tornado ask for PJ to be in Reyez's corner as he wants the title to return to "his kingdom" PJ Skillz agrees that he will be in AJ Reyez corner to garentee victory against the YWE champion but queries where AJ was in his title match at Extreme Rules. AJ Reyes says he was exhausted after his match with Phenom. Alieus who has fought through it all to be YWE Champion says he will keep this title until the Corruption on Raw has ended and beyond. Results *3. Kid Wild assaulted Crazy One with a steel chair post-match. *4. After the match, Lula & Ginji attack the New Mexicoolz from behind as the New Mexicoolz was celebrating their win over SWED. *5. Final moments of the match, Doggy Dog was going to hit another move onto Phenom but Mercury blinds tag himself in as both men argued onto each other for a few moments. Mercury than went for his finisher but Phenom surprises him with a surprise roll up and gets the victory. After the match, Doggy Dog and Mercury stared at each other. *6. During the match, PJ Skillz came to the ring to support Reyez just like he promised. Later in the match, Skillz throw a steel chair in the ring and told Reyez to use it on Alieus but Reyez decided not to. Reyez then turns around and Alieus hits a Fisherman's Suplex with a bridge thus gets the victory and retains the championship. After the match, Alieus celebrates the victory until Skillz beat the living heck out of Alieus. Reyez then leaves the ring and walks to the back as Skillz shouts at Reyez to come back. But then Skillz turns around and got KO'd via the Dark Lariat from Alieus. Alieus then continues his well fought victory as the event comes to an end. Miscellanous *Backstage, PJ Skillz told AJ Reyez that he got his back tonight and also told him not to worry as the two shake hands. *Tornado told PJ Skillz that Mr. Ace has placed two referees in charges of the Union matches and watch themselves during those matches. Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs